Paint by Numbers
by Megaira
Summary: Collection of mini shots about various Teen Titans, pairings, and slices of life. Theme 36 - Tachycardia: Raven "She said your name is even cursed."
1. Theme 64 - Necromancer (BBT)

A/N: Trying something new. Trying to get my muse back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making a profit off of this.

There were days he could live without her.

He could wake up without thinking about what life would have been like with her beside him. The spot by the wall wasn't so empty and cold on those days. He liked having the big queen sized bed and didn't think to miss the bunk bed they shared secrets on.

He could walk in the sun without missing her hand laced with his. He could go to the places they'd frequented before her death without memories. He didn't have to think about their days at the beach, the times they'd eaten ice cream at the mall, or their hours spent at the arcade.

He could be around his friends and be happy they'd found love without remembering his lost. Seeing the happiness his friends had found, he could feel optimistic.

So, he tried.

He could flirt freely without feeling like a cheater. He could smile and fantasize about a future with someone who wasn't her.

He was able to function knowing she was dead and cold beneath the ground.

Some days.

There were some days he didn't know how he was breathing, and he didn't want to.

"I miss you today." He spoke, resting his back against the cold stone. He closed his eyes letting go the air he held.

Sometimes he hoped God would have mercy on him and let his heart would stop.

For a minute.

An hour.

He'd prefer forever, but he'd be grateful for any amount of time with her.

"I went on a date Tuesday." He confessed with a sigh. "She's studying to teach kindergarten. Cyborg said she's definitely wife material."

It seemed cruel to tell her this, but maybe her jealousy would surpass the bounds of death.

"I couldn't see you being a teacher." He shrugged. "I know you would've been a great mother to our children, I just don't see you herding kids all day." He smirked.

In his mind, Beast Boy could hear her the airy chuckle slip from her lips. She wouldn't have playful punched him, before resting his head against her shoulder. Blue eyes wide with wonder, he could see her imagining their future.

"She's sweet, but," The changeling sighed, looking up at her frozen figure. "She isn't you, Terra."

He'd give anything to get her back.

Too bad the devil never heard his cries.


	2. Theme 23 - Icarus (Robin)

A/N: Trying something new. Trying to get my muse back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making a profit off of this.

"You were reckless."

He sighed, bringing a hand to his face to cover his eyes. Robin didn't need to see his foster father pacing or Alfred stitching up his stab wounds from that night's escapade.

"You were completely out of control."

The Joker could have, at the very least, tossed a bomb at him to burst his eardrums. Maybe crack him on the side of the head one good time. He wasn't greedy.

He didn't need both eardrums broken.

"I told you to stand down. I wasn't saying it to be cute. I told you to wait for me. I told you not to pursue him. Ever."

He would gladly take ringing in one of his ears.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I didn't want to hear a fucking lecture after a long night." Robin mumbled.

Alfred yanked at a stitch, giving the young master a stern glare.

Robin held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry." He apologized, quickly.

"Yea," Batman spat, narrowing his eyes venomously. "You are sorry."

"Oh for fuck's sake," The sidekick sat up and swung his legs to dangle off the cot. His jaw clenched as he felt the throb of a concussion and temper boiling. Robin was never able to talk back to Alfred.

Bruce on the other hand…

"What the hell is your problem?" Robin snapped. "I was doing my job. The job you trained me to do. This isn't my first bank robbery, Bruce."

"I am not talking about the bank robbery. I know you can handle a bank robbery, and this wasn't just a bank robbery."

"Why can't you just admit you don't trust me?"

Batman sighed, voice hard and cold. "This isn't about your feelings or your pride being hurt, Richard. You deliberately chose to disobey me when you decided not to call for back up and go after Joker alone."

"So I was supposed to just let him rob the bank?" Robin shouted, standing up. "I thought it was my job to stop the bad guy, not watch him commit multiple felonies."

" _Your job_ ," Batman emphasized, leaning into the bird's face. "Is to follow directions, to learn, and to be smart enough to know when a situation is over your head. Most importantly," His voice rasped. "Listen to me when I tell you a situation is over your head and stand down."

Robin licked his lips, shaking his head as he took his mentor's words in. "Seems like it's my job to clear your conscious as well?"

"Master Richard…" Alfred warned, placing a hand to the boy's shoulder.

"No, Al." Robin shrugged it off. He took another step forward gazing at his foster father. "You're right this isn't about my feelings, but maybe this is about your feelings. Your guilt about Jason."

"This has nothing to do with what happened to Jason." Batman roared down at him.

"Doesn't sound like it." He knew he hit a nerve.

"This is about you being too arrogant to know your limits."

"I'm not Jason." Robin argued. "I know what I can handle. You just don't trust me."

"You're right." Batman admitted. "I don't trust you."

Robin froze. The icy sting of rejection hit his senses, and he refused to let Bruce see it. "So, why am I even here?"

"You're grounded." He wasn't going to take the bait.

"That's bullshit, Bruce!" Robin shouted, jumping back enraged. "You can't do that!"

"You will not leave the property." He turned around, removing his mask and helmet. "You can train, but no combat, no missions, no detective work."

Robin ripped his mask off his face. "I quit."


	3. Theme 36 - Tachycardia (Raven)

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here's another!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making a profit off of this.

"Can I play?" Her little voice squeaked, little fingers linked together as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Violet eyes darted back and forth across the garden as she followed the children's game.

They didn't notice her.

Her lips twisted into a small frown as she played with the bangles around her wrist. She took a little step forward, making her voice a bit louder. "Can I play?" She repeated to a giggling girl in a blue that dashed past her. With a small sigh, she stepped further into the game.

"Watch it!" A boy shouted, pushing past her to chase a girl in red.

She huffed, pivoting sharply as she stood in front of the boy as the doubled back. "Can I play, too?" She asked.

"I all most had her." He groaned annoyed. "What do you want?"

The children stopped running, the game halted.

"I wanted to play too." She asked, softly. "Can I?"

The boy shrugged. "I guess. You can be on Mohini's team."

"No she can't." The girl in blue spoke taking a step away from her. "She's cursed."

The boy who had invited her stepped back, following the lead of the other children moving away.

"I am not." She spoke, fist curled tight as she tried to slow her heartbeat.

When her heart raced, her emotions followed.

"You are! My amma said so." The girl continued nodding her head vigorously. "She said your name is even cursed."

"That isn't true." She spoke, between slow breaths.

"Raven birds are evil."

"They aren't!" Her fists tightened as she felt her control slipping. Her eyes tightened, holding back her tears.

"Yes they are!" Another girl shouted. "Bad things happen when they appear."

"That isn't real. It's just a made up story!" Raven insisted. "They're just black birds. You only said they're cursed because you don't know anything about them."

Mohini folded her arms, standing taller. "Well my amma said you're cursed, so you can't play with us."

"Yea, go away Raven!" A girl in yellow shouted.

"I can be here too if I want." She wouldn't let them bully her. She would show them she was just like them.

"No one wants you here!"

"Evil bird!"

"You better go before we tell on you."

Raven shook her head, bringing her fists to her chest as she felt her power crackle at her fingertips.

"Get out of here!"

She felt the hands of the boy who had invited her to play grab her shoulders and shove her to the dirt.

"Now she really looks like a Raven!" One of the girls laughed noticing the dark stains on her white sari.

She rolled over, resting on her knees, fingers curled into the soft dirt as she felt her heartbeat speed. She panted for air feeling her consciousness slip as violet eyes faded to red. "You shouldn't have done that."


End file.
